Most consumers find that dealing with multiple tools like a razor, scissors and an electric trimmer every time you want to change the look of your facial hair can be a real hassle. Grooming devices providing both shaving and trimming are known in the art; however, such devices are often bulky and can be difficult to use. For instance, grooming devices having both electric trimming blades and wet shaving blades located on the same end of the device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,787 can pose an obstructed view. For instance, the wet shaving blade may obstruct the user's view as he uses the trimmer to trim side burns, mustache, or other facial hair. Thus, there is a need for a shaving and trimming device having a removable shaving component such as a connecting member having one end attaching to a wet shaving razor blade cartridge and another end attaching to the trimmer.
The connecting member between trimmer and wet shaving razor blade cartridge has to fulfill several requirements. The structure has to be firm and secure during wet-shaving usage to transfer all forces and movements of the trimmer handle onto the wet shaving cartridge. Specifically, unintended disengaging of the attachment has to be avoided in order to prevent injuries. The structure has to be easily attachable and removable for the consumer to switch between wet-shaving and trimming applications. The structure has to be able to withstand an impact force in case the trimmer with wet-shaving attachment is dropped during use in order to prevent damage to the cartridge. In some combinations, the wet shaving and grooming device is designed such that the structure transfers vibrations generated from the trimmer handle into the wet shaving attachment. This requires a firm fit without any play or clearance between the parts that would result in loss of amplitude and possibly produce a rattling noise.
There is a need to provide a combination shaving and trimming device including a connecting member that is easily attachable and removable for the consumer and include a locking feature that not only secures the connecting member during use but is releasable so that the connecting member detaches from the trimmer under impact in case the device is dropped.